Naruto Hyperion ver 20
by helpusobi1kenobi
Summary: A reboot of my old story. Naruto with God-like powers. Neglected! Naruto with Jinchuriki twin sisters. Runs away from Konoha and become a legend. Warning Anti-Drama!


**Naruto Hyperion ver 2.0**

 **This reality in which I am writing about is taking place in a parallel universe to the Original Naruto-verse. There are many changes in the continuity and the characters, there will be things taken from other stories and anything I can think off, so you can think of this reality as a fusion of all my favorite ideas.**

 **It is also based on the works of several other authors.**

 **Here is the new story and WARNING** **THIS STORY WILL HAVE:**

 **ANTI-DRAMA.**

 **FOUL LANGUAGE AND CURSE WORDS.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES THAT SOME WILL FIND DEGRADING AND/OR INSULTING. DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND IT INSULTING.**

 **THERE WILL BE REASONABLE AMOUNT OF BASHING AND THIS IS MOSTLY A NARUTO-CENTRIC FIC. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT ROMANTIC INTERESTS ARE SECONDARY CHARACTERS.**

 **POSSIBLE BAD GRAMMAR, ADULT THEMES, FAMILIAR CHARACTERS ACTING OUT OF CHARACTER AND MARY SUE.**

 **I DONT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY MANGA, ANIME, MARVEL, DC, VIDEO GAMES AND/OR ANIMES! THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION**

 **Sorry for that earlier mix up, I was using an old disclaimer.**

 **Any OC's mentioned are my own creation and property.**

 **Review in your free time and all flames will be deleted and ignored. I won't be answering questions just yet.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **In the heavens watching things unfold is the death god himself: The Shinagami. He was there when humans had their spark of life. He was there when they created the first civilizations and he was also here when the Seed of the shinju tree landed, took root and lured outsider Kaguya Ōtsutsuki to earth.**

 **Those two brought chaos and destruction, the usage of chakra which was in essence their life force brought disaster to the human race and he watched as humans began escalating their conflicts throughout the world. He watched as the two sons of the Sage fought to near death, thanks to the manipulations of the will of kaguya.**

 **Then many years pass and once again an attempt at true peace is thwarted: Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju fight to the death all orchestrated once again by the will of Kaguya, He watches as the first, second and third shinobi wars occur and leave devastation in their wake.**

 **The Shinagami knew that one day the balance of this world would soon be over turned and that the Natural state of things would soon be put in chaos. So he made a prophecy, about a child destined to save this world from the chaos eating at it.**

 **And now he watches the child of prophecy and his fate become infinitely more difficult thanks to the Will of Kaguya, the Sage's descendants, the boy's own family and the people of the Hidden Leaf Village. Curse all of them! Thanks to them, the balance was in jeopardy.**

 **This was the last straw….The Shinagami began to really question why it was mortals had been given free will if all they did was jumpstart the destruction of all creation? .**

 **Desperate times called for desperate measures.**

 **In another reality, Japan, Z-ville**

 **Saitama walked home after his battle with Vacineman, depressed that this fight like all others ended with one punch. At the rate this was going he'll never get a good fight. Bald headed and possessing features that made him extremely mediocre no one noticed him walking by despite him wearing a yellow superhero costume with a cape.**

 **Saitama:** ** _Okay! The next fight I'm in I'll try to hold back just to enjoy it more!_**

 **He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed the white kanji floating symbols that appeared around him for a split-second. He blinked and looked around.**

 **Saitama:** ** _That's funny I almost saw something…..like as if someone in heaven was using magic to make a copy of me…..weird...and how did I know that?_**

 **Who knows?**

 **Saitama kept walking back to his apartment.**

 **Forests outside of Kyoto, A hut on a cliff near a waterfall**

Hiko Seijuro calmly breathed his last breath as slowly let himself go into the land of the dead. The secrets of Hiten Mitsurugu-Ryu die with him as it's last true master.

Even though he knew that in this changing world the legendary sword style held no place he felt a deep sadness at being the last master and unable to find a true student who would pass on his legacy.

Kenshin and his son Kenji, while being good swordsmen, were never truly masters of the style and they would never teach it to anyone else.

It's for the best…..the only thing that will not change is the moon.

He only wished that the style that lasted for centuries would not die with him.

Just as he gave up his grip on life he saw an array of white glowing kanji surrounding his body. As darkness filled his vision and he lost all sensation, in the back of his mind he knew exactly what happened and the only thing he could think of was…

 _…_ _..The Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu will not… die with me…. Thank you….Shinigami-sama_

He died with a smile on his face.

 **Britannia, Camelot**

Hidden in her long purple cloak, Merlin watched as Arthur practiced with his sword from the corner. Now of course she could be do anything else, but she decided to instead she decided to keep an eye on her ward.

Most would claim that her relationship went beyond teacher student and only to her closest friends would she ever admit the truth: she loved Arthur like the son she never had.

Then she felt something coming…she needed to move….

Teleporting directly in her workshop she waited for whoever who summoned her to show up.

Then it happened, in a split second she saw a magical white array consisting of strange symbols surrounding her. Then it disappeared.

Merlin could not read the language but she knew what the spell was and she knew who cast it.

She had no idea why the god of death from another dimension would want to make a Time Remnant of her mind, body and soul, but she hoped it was for a good reason.

But she was more focused on the Death God's present: A magical sheath.

One that could save Arthur from death no matter how many wounds he got. 

She could in fact forge it with her own powerful magic.

She smiled and thanked the Death God for helping her out.

 **Hidden Leaf Village,** ** _8 years after the Kyuubi attack_**

It's late at night and it was pouring down raining.

Miles away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the forest, a little eight year old boy was running away with tears streaming down his face.

This boy has spiky blond hair, though it was flat now, due to the rain. He was really small for someone his age as he stood at 3'0. He has ocean blue eyes and three pairs of whiskers on his cheeks. He wore a dirty black shirt, with a picture of a red swirl on the front, and green shorts. He also had a bag pack, which contained scrolls.

Who was this sad child?

It's Naruto Namikaze…but now he's simply called Naruto, and he is the former son of the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Death herself, Kushina Uzumaki. He is also the middle child of the triplets, Natsumi, the older one, and Naruko, the youngest.

So, why is he running away with tears falling in his eyes?

Eght years ago to this day, a giant Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. It caused total mayhem and killed thousands of innocent people and Ninja alike. Minato Namikaze went to defend the village from this monster, after his wife gave birth to the triplet _s_. The Yellow Flash, went to try and seal the beasts chakra in half into his daughters. The Yin-Half fr Natsumi and the Yang-Half for Naruko.

After that fateful day, and much mourning for the people who were killed, Minato made an annoucement of what happened and everyone declared the two girls Heroes of the Village.

The first 3 years after that battle were okay. Because it was the time when they were all a happy family. But when the triplets turned four things started to change.

It was the day when Minato and Kushina announced to e children that they will train them. All three of them was excited that they were going to get the chance to become Ninjas like them.

However, the parents said that they will only train the girls, leaving Naruto alone.

Confused by all this, Naruto asked his parents when it was time for him to start training, all they said was that his sisters needed it the most, since they both have the Nine-Tails chakra.

So, Naruto accepted that excuse and understood perfectly.

But after the day everything changed.

Minato and Kushina began to ignore him! It wasn't just them, but nearly everyone in the village ignores him for his sisters. They even began to forget him on his birthday, which was the same day as the girls!

Things started to get from bad to worst.

Not only was Minato and Kushina taining his the girls, but Jiraya and Tsunade, the two Legendary Sannin , began to train them as well!

No matter how many times Naruto asked them, they always blow him away, telling him to stop bothering them and because of that his sisters started to bully him!

Whenever they saw him, they would always make fun of him and sometimes beat him up. Not only that but they would also get him into trouble, like breaking stuff, painting the Hokage Monument, stealing from people, etc.

Naruto would always get in trouble for all the things he didn't do.

In fact, whenever he tried to explain himself to tell everyone that it wasn't him, his parents would always yell at him and tell him to go to his room.

Even when he tries to plead with them to listen all they do is smack him across the face or just down right beat him and his sisters were always there laughing at him. It got worse than that as nearly everyone in the village believe his sisters over him and began to call him the 'Failure' or the 'Disgrace to the Namikaze'.

Hell even all the children of the village began to bully him and the leaders were the so called Princess of course, calling him, 'Weak', 'pathetic', 'garbage', the list goes on and on.

The only exception were his real friends, who always stayed by his side; Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, who has a crush on him but he was too dense to notice, Shino Aburame, the Clan Heirs, Tenten and Rock Lee.

He met those kids when he and the girls started the Academy at 6 years old, and even there he sucked!

All the class, except for his friends, would laugh at him and taunt him whenever he couldn't get an answer right or when he got kicked out of the class. Whenever there were sparring practices he would always get paired with one of his sisters and they would _destroy_ him and rub it in his face along with the other courses.

After school would end, the girls and their followers would always beat him up. However, the Clan Heirs came up to his defense and fought the other kids except for the 'Princesses', who would always glare at them and Naruto with deep hatred in their eyes.

After that first day, Naruto made true friends with the Clan Heirs, along with Tenten and Lee, who were a year older than them. He also made friends with Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, the former Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and the entire Sarutobi Clan, along with a few Jounins, who knew about the Namikazes neglect to their son.

Now for the reason why he decided to run. It's because today was his and his sisters 8th birthday today.

Everyone was celebrating the girls party while Naruto was just talking with his friends. They each gave him a present but his sisters got a whole lot of presents from everyone. It was during the party that Minato made an annoucement. He declared that Naruto was no longer the heirs to both Clans and he gave it to Natsumi, the Namikaze Clan Heiress, and Naruko, the Uzumaki Clan Heiress, much to his shock and disbelief.

Not only that but Jiraya gave Natsumi a Toad Summoning Contract and Tsunade gave Naruko a Slug Summoning Contract, which made everyone, except for a select few who frowned in a disapproval, cheer for the 'Namikaze Princesses'.

That was it.

The final straw.

Naruto had tears flowing down his face as he watched everyone cheer for the a long time, he's put with all the crap everyone put him through, cause he always believed that everyone would change. But he was wrong. Dead wrong. He quickly ran upstairs to his room, quickly packed up his stuff along with a few scrolls he took from his father's library, and snuck out of the window.

So here he is.

Running away from it.

From the pain for what his former family and village has put him through. He needed to run. Run as far away from it as possible.

Naruto slipped on his feet and fell face first in the dirt. He wiped his face clean, yet the tears wouldn't stop flowing down his face as he cried in anger, sadness, and pain. Anger at himself for believing that his family would change and to them and everyone in general. Sadness that he was leaving the people who cared about him behind. And finally, pain. The pain of being betrayed by your own family and being hated by them.

 **Naruto:** Why!? (sobs) W-W-Why *hic* don't they *hic* love me!? (wipes his eyes and stands up) I HATE THEM! I HATE ALL OF THEM! IF THEY DON'T WANT ME IN THEIR LIFE THEN I DON'T WANT THEM IN MINE! I'LL BECOME STRONGER! STRONGER THAN ALL OF THEM PUT TOGETHER!

Suddenly all around him there was a white light so bright that he had to close his tear filled eyes. When he finally opened his eyes he was shocked. Time all round him had stopped suddenly he saw something appearing infront of him. Something that his eyes refused to believe.

Hanging before him against the endless white was a creature straight out of nightmare; its golden black eyes framed by a wave of white tresses, bleached of all color, deathly white, from which two horns of crirsom peaked. Palid, purpilish emaciated skin, ribs exposed beneath the robe. A dagger clenched firmly between its jagged teeth, its lips pulled back in a ghastly grin. He wanted to deny it, to refute its existence, but there could be no mistaking it.

 _Shinigami._

The Death god's eyes flash and soon Naruto gasped in schock as Images started appearing in his head.

. A meteorite crashing to the ground and then becoming the God Tree feeding off the life forces of the planet, An alien woman known as Kaguya and her life, her two children Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, her children sealing her into the moon, the battle between the Sage of Six Paths, his brother and the Ten-Tails, before he separated the beast's chakra into Nine, thereby giving birth to the Nine-Tailed Beasts.

The Six Paths' Sons and their battle for who would be Clan Heir, with some black slime named Zetsu manipulation everything from behind the scenes. He saw the birth of both the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan and the fight between the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha and the latter was able to control the Nine-Tails.

What really caught Naruto's interest was the Uzumaki Clan. His mother's clan and his ancestors. Those who were famous for their long lives, skill in fuinjutsu and their red hair.

He also saw Mito Uzumaki and her marriage to the First Hokage. She even became the first holder of the Nine-Tails, called a Jinchuriki, shocking Naruto to the core. Before Mito died of old age, she sealed the Nine-Tails into a girl, making her the second holder. He recognized the girl immediately as his mother when she was a child. That was when she was kidnapped by the Cloud Shinobi but was saved by a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, his father Minato Namikaze.

The images began to change into _that_ night. The night before the Nine-Tails attack. Naruto saw the two and his heart ached for a second, as they talked about him.

He watched as a masked man came in after he just got born, and how said man released the Nine-Tails from his mother. And then it began. He saw how his father sealed the Yang Half of the Nine-Tails inside of him and that the fox was about to kill his baby self, before his parents got in the way. He listened to his parents last words to him and was in tears.

He then saw things that just weren't possible. He watched as the other 'Naruto' grew up as the hated jinchuriki of the village having a childhood similar if not worse. He watched the neglect and pain and found himself feeling kinship with the other boy. He watched the Mizuki Incident, joining Team 7, Land of Waves, the Chunin exams, Getting Tsunade, Sasuke's defection, the Valley of the End, the Three Years in Training, Sasuke's retrieval, Rescuing Gaara, Akatsuki, The Fourth Shinobi War, the truth behind Madara, Obito Uchiha, the Juubi, Kaguya being released and then being defeated…..

He then saw Naruto Uzumaki becoming the Rokudiame Hokage and his 'others' marriage to Hinata Hyuuga. The birth of Boruto and Himewari and then finally Boruto's prank on the Hokage Monument.

The images then stopped and Naruto fell to the ground gasping.

 **Naruto:** Did that Really happen?

 **Shinigami:** That was what could have been, what should have been. In another timeline this is what indeed has happened and this world has gone on a different path. (looks straight at Naruto) You were never meant to suffer like this Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Why…why are you here?

 **Shinigami:** I am here to set things right. In that other timeline peace had been created, but unfortunately soon after your counterpart's 'death' that world fell into chaos once more and the shinobi era ended. You were meant to bring true peace that would be eternal, to unite this land under one rule.

 **Naruto:** B-But how? I don't even know where to start and I'm not the Kyuubi jinchuriki. No one is willing to teach me and…..

 **Shinigami:** (stops Naruto from speaking by holding out his hand) I know…..which is why I have decided to give you a present. One that will make up for 8 years of neglect.

 **Naruto:** Present? From the Shinigami?

 **Shinigami:** Relax….you'll thank me for this. Though it will hurt.

The Death god in a flash of movement, extended his hand and then buried it deep into Naruto's own stomach. Naruto did not have time to register the movement before he was paralyzed by pain.

When the shinigami finished, he withdrew his hand and slowly disappeared. But he did say one last thing before disappearing.

 **Shinigami:** Normally I would wish you good luck, but now you do not need it. He he he he…..(disappears)

Naruto then fell to the ground as Time all around him restarted. The rain drops hit him but he did not feel it, nor did he care.

Naruto soon felt a change within him, one that started out small but then exploded.

Soon he was writhing in pain as he screamed. Potent blue chakra surrounded his body. His muscles and skin tore themselves apart before repairing themselves just as quickly. It lasted for what felt like hours when in reality it was minutes.

A few minutes later, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze woke up feeling refreshed and better than ever. He knew that he was still Naruto, but the Blonde haired, Blue eyed boy also knew that he was now so much more than before. He did not know what exactly did the death god do to him, but he felt good….better than ever before!

 **Next Day**

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Today was a bright new day in the Leaf Village. After the party from yesterday, everyone went back to living their normal lives. But the party last night was so crazy that everyone in the village celebrated. After much cleaning up, the Villagers and Ninja alike were doing their daily routine as if nothing happened.

At the Ninja Academy, all of the students were listening in on their homeroom teacher's lessons.

Hinata was looking at the entrance, hoping that Naruto would enter soon. But then again after what happened at the party, she knew that he needed sometime alone. The thought of seeing her crush's face devasted her. She wanted to comfort him, but he quickly ran upstairs to his room after the announcement.

It was then that Hinata lost all respect of the Fourth Hokage and his entire family. Speaking of, she turned to glare at the Princesses.

Natsumi had long blond hair that reached to her back. She wore a dark orange shirtthat had flame like designs on the sleeves and black shorts. Her eyes purple which she inherited from her mother. She was sitting right beside Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Naruko had red hair that was tied into a mini pony tail. She wore a red mid-riff shirt and black shorts like her sister. She has ocean blue eyes which she inherited from her father. She was sitting beside Ino and some other girls.

Those two...those have always been such a pain! She don't understand how everyone in the village see them as Princesses when in fact they're not! And knowing them they probably did something to Naruto last night! She wanted to go over there and demand to know what they had done to her crush.

 **Iruka:** Ahem! (coughs, getting Hinata's attention) Is there a reason why you're not paying attention Hinata?

 **Hinata:** Huh? AH! I-I'm so sorry Sensei!

 **Natsumi:** What a dumbass.

 **Naruko:** What did ya expect from someone who hangs with Naruto?

The entire class roared with laughter, causing Hinata to glare at them with a **Byakugan** activated. She wasn't the only one as Shikamaru and the others joined in on the glare.

 **Iruka:** (Big head jutsu) SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS!

In an instant, the whole class went quiet.

 **Iruka:** Now then...

At the Sarutobi Clan's Home, the Third Hokage had a grim expression on his face. He was worried about Naruto. Since the party last night, he saw the heartbroken expression on Naruto's face after the announcement Minato made. That basically meant that Minato and Kushina disowned Naruto!

He couldn't believe that Minato would do such a terrible thing to his son, especially Kushina! He knew about all the things Naruto supposedly did, but they were lies! Those were the girls who did all that and pinned the blame on Naruto! What Minato and Kushina had done to Naruto was the disgusting he ever heard in his entire life. They've neglected their only son and had all but abused him from something he didn't do!

Hiruzen decided that he will give those two a piece of his mind and tell them the truth. Just as he went outside, one of his personal ANBU appeared in front of him, holding an envelope.

 **ANBU:** Lord Hiruzen, this letter was outside on the roof. I believe it is for you.

 **Hiruzen:** Thank you

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at that. But his gut was telling him that something is wrong. He took the envelope and opened it.

Inside it was a letter. It was then Hiruzen felt dread creep up inside.

He took it out and read it but then his eyes widened in shock.

 **Hiruzen:** No... (whispers as he dropped the envelope. He looked at the ANBU, his expression full of alarm and fear) Get Kakashi Hatake, Tsume Inuzuka, and any Jounin here now!

 **ANBU:** (nods) Yes sir! (Disappears)

Hiruzen sighed heavily and looked at the letter, a sad look on his face.

 **Hiruzen:** Naruto... (sad then angry) Minato, Kushina...you two better pray I won't kill you for this! (looks into the sky) And Naruto, please be alive.

 **Over the skies of Water country**

Naruto didn't really understand how he was able to fly at first, but just knew from what his mind was telling him to do on instinct, and the sensation felt so right. Like he was a bird, freed from its cage, and spread his wings to fly high into the sky. He was flying all over the place, from one country to the next, zooming at such an intense speed that by the time the sonic boom he made over one country was heard, Naruto was on the other side of the world, and making more of them. The more he focused on what he could do with his new found abilities, the boy felt more memories that were not his coming out, and had nearly overwhelmed him.

Memorize of other worlds and other times. Memorize of things he previously considered impossible. Memorize of three different lifetimes.

Merlin, Gluttony of the Seven Deadly Sins

Saitama, the Hero who can defeat any foe with one punch!

Hiko Seijuro XIII, the last true master of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu

He had the skills of Masters, basically he could do anything he wanted now. He could simply teleport himself anywhere he wanted, but instead Naruto decided to stick to the simple powers of flight, fireballs and his super strength.

Now he wanted to test his skills out, to see how far he could go with it. He noticed that now he was in Water country, one that he knew was suffering from bloodline purges thanks to a mad Kage. It was time to see whether these new powers could in fact be used to take down a Kage.

Landing on the ground, Naruto crashed down into the middle of a forest region not far from the Mist village, and sensed for power levels in the general area. Finding quite a few of them not far from his position, Naruto sensed they were in the middle of a fight from the spiking, and the sense of bloodlust slowly making its way to him. Curious, the blonde made his way to the fighting, seeing a red haired woman fighting a group of masked Shinobi, which Naruto knew from his own experiences in the Leaf to be ANBU, and had every intention of killing this woman.

 **Naruto:** Stand down all of you (revealed himself and all eyes soon looked at him

 **Mist ANBU#1:** Who the hell are you?

 **Naruto:** Do you serve the Mizukage?

The ANBU look at each other while the red haired woman narrowed her eyes.

 **Mist ANBU#2:** Why do you want to know brat?

 **Naruto:** Because I Wish to end his life as quickly as possible.

 **Mist ANBU Captain:** You have a bloodline, don't you? I can practically sense it off of you.

 **Naruto:** Bloodline? Well I suppose you could call it that. But from your hate filled tone I can tell that the bloodline purge is real. Which is why I'll be ending all of your lives very quickly.

One ANBU having enough of the suspense attacked with his sword. He was shocked when the sword broke upon contact with the boy's skin. Naruto disappeared and then reappeared in front of the ANBU and with a flick of his finger "punched" his head clean off his neck.

 **Mist ANBU Captain:** Monster

 **Naruto:** No more monster than you for killing innocents.

He quickly vanished and in a flash had obliterated the ANBU before turning to face the shocked red head.

 **Woman:** (Shocked, awed and afraid) who are you?

 **Naruto:** My name is Naruto and like you I've got a beef with the Mizukage that needs to be settled

The woman nodded slightly and accept the hand he offered.

Though mere seconds later, the two were surrounded by another group of Shinobi, but they were different from the ones Naruto just killed, and seemed to ready to defend the woman rather than kill her. With a simple motion of the woman's hand, the group stood down, and lowered their weapons though they were clearly on alert should that command change.

 **Mei:** My name is Mei Terumi. I lead the resistance against the Mizukage and his supporters for sometime now. He's been trying to kill me for Months after learning I had not one, but two bloodlines, and won't tolerate someone like me being alive to oppose him.

 **Naruto:** (smiles) Then you just gained yourself a powerful ally. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

 **Mei:** Before we continue this conversation further Naruto-san, I'm curious as to what is your reason for wanting the Mizukage dead?

 **Naruto:** (grows serious) A number of reasons, but the primary one is that a Kage who kills his own people who are not guilty of anything but being different doesn't deserve to live.

 **Mei:** So you're a hero? I agree with your reasons, but you must realise that even with raw power you can't take down the Mizukage that easily. Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsman fled after his failed coup attempt and he was one of the best we had. Since he left we've been on our guard.

 **Naruto:** (grins) You leave him to me. Just point me in his direction and I will take care of him.

 **Naruto:** The three-tails? That's it?

Mei looked surprised by how casually he brushed off the fact the Mizukage was a Jinchuriki.

 **Mei:** This is no time to be arrogant Naruto. The Mizukage is powerful enough without the demon's power, but with its demonic chakra under his command...

Mei was silenced when Naruto unleashed his power, and it kept rising higher than the three-tails ever was when free.

 **Naruto:** The three-tails is _nothing_ compared to me nor is its jailor. You want the fighting to end and bring stability to this land...I can do that easily.

As the ground shook, the sky flashed with lightning, and scaring the crap out of those around him. And just as quickly, the power he generated left, and all was calm again.

 **Mei:** (regaining composure) And...in exchange for this generous action?

 **Naruto:** A couple of favors in the future. The first one is to go see the Chunin Exams in Konoha in four Years' time and make it known you're the new Mizukage. I can tell you're going to be a much better one then the current jerk so that's all I really want right now. A Kage, who will look out for everyone, and not just the majority since the majority is not always right.

Mei nodding and knew that she knew he meant more to that then he was willing to admit.

 **Mei:** I can do that.

 **Mei:** Are your forces remotely ready for a fight?

 **Mei:** (thinks a little) Most of them are ready, but we're lacking the power to fight off the Mizukage, and the number of those loyal to him is still higher than our own.

 **Naruto:** (smirks) Get your troops ready Mei Terumi. The strength you need has just arrived and you're looking at him.

 **Rebel #1:** Lady Terumi, are you sure it's wise to trust this kid? I know he's powerful, but we hardly know anything about him, and the risk is very high.

 **Mei:** I know it is, but we can't delay any further, and Yagura needs to fall now. If we don't act, the chance to kill him will not happen for a few more years, and even then such a fight will have its drawbacks. The only reason we won't be invaded by rival villages is due to being our country being a continent unto itself and it takes time for them to get here with any sizeable force. This kid will do the hard work for us and from I felt of his own power...I honestly think we can win with him on our side.

She sees the man nod, and had to agree that the boy's power was something he had never felt before.

 **Rebel#1:** I'll get our forces ready (heading off to get the others)

(In Mist Village)

Yagura was feeling uneasy, as he had felt that power somewhere in Water Country rise up out of the blue, and it was something out of this world to him. To make matters worse, he could feel it coming this way, and wondered if it was another Biju seeking to expand its territory. It was possibly, but this power felt different. Very primal, yet focused on just heading in the direction of the village, and did not change course.

 **Yagura:** Prepare the village's defenses at once.

He saw his ANBU nod, and leave to carry out his orders.

No sooner had the Mist ANBU left, an explosion was heard at the gate, and the power the Mizukage had felt earlier was back. The sound of fighting was heard in the village, as his Shinobi were fighting whatever had made its way here, and when Yagura arrived on the scene he was surprised to see it a just one person. A blonde haired boy dressed in disheveled clothes swatting away his ANBU. How could a boy have so much power inside of him? Was he a Jinchuriki too? Sent by his Masters to crush the Mist because so many losses over the years had weakened them significantly?

 **Naruto:** Judging from your robes, you're the current Mizukage, and the fool responsible for the suffering of the people in this country with bloodlines.

 **Yagura:** I am. Who are you? Are you a Jinchuriki? A weapon sent by your Kage to kill me and conqueror Mist?

 **Naruto:** (laughs) My name is Naruto and no I am not a Jinchuriki. I'm from the Leaf, but the Hokage didn't send me, since technically I'm not a Shinobi.

 **Yagura:** (Narrows his eyes) Do you take me for a fool boy? No normal human can hold so much raw power. There is no way that an untrained child just waltzed right into my village defeating my ANBU and facing me right now.

 **Naruto:** (shrugs) believe what you will then. But know that today will be the last day that you live.

Yagura then began gathering up all of the Three tailed chakra within him if nothing else as a form of intimidation.

Sadly for Yagura...it wasn't enough.

 **Naruto:** You think that demon in your gut is going to save you Mizukage? Nothing you have at your disposal can stop me from getting justice for the lives you _ruined_!

 **Yagura:** So what if I did ruin lives like you claim? Those people deserved to die for what they are. They're freaks of nature with powers that do not belong in this world.

Yagura brought out his weapon of choice, and attacked with a downward slash.

Naruto caught the weapon, broke it, and hit Yagura with an open palmed strike that sent the three-tailed Jinchuriki back. A large group of Mist Shinobi converged on Naruto at that point, but his power was too much for them, and obliterated each one from existence.

Those that weren't blown away were taken down by Naruto's fighting style, which was in reality a highly simplified form of fighting using normal punches and kicks moving a super sonic speeds and unreal strength and moving on instincts. He broke bones, busted heads, and slammed others into nearby buildings.

 **Yagura: WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!**

He unleashed a powerful Water Jutsu at Naruto, and it crashed into the boy dead on.

 **Naruto:** Thanks. While I don't mind a shower, I'd prefer to have one in the normal fashion, or go to the hot springs.

He had yet to move from his spot after the Jutsu hit him, and looked unimpressed by the attack.

 **Yagura:** (charges at Naruto with Three tailed chakra) DIE!

 **Naruto:** YOU FIRST!

He hit Yagura in the face with his knee, which amazingly managed to obliterate his head entirely exploding all the brain matter, blood, bone, teeth and muscles. Yagura's body was launched into the air, flying far way with Red chakra leaking out, Naruto could see it land somewhere over the horizon and in a very large lake. Many Mist Shinobi upon seeing their Kage obliterated started to retreat in fear of facing such a powerful foe.

 **Naruto:** _Huh…that was easy. I wonder if all of them are going to go this smoothly?_

Then Mei followed by several Rebels appeared.

 **Mei:** (shocked) Y-Y-You did it! Amazing!

 **Naruto:** So I did. Remember to keep your promises Lady Mei Terumi.

 **Mei:** (nods) I will, so long as they don't jeopardize

 **Naruto:** I'll be calling on you for those favors in a couple of years. The next time we meet I hope that the mist village will be in a better condition.

With that Naruto flew high into the air. Before leaving though he said:

 **Naruto:** GOOD LUCK GODIAME MIZUKAGE! MAY WE MEET AGAIN!

 **The Hidden Leaf Village,** ** _6 months later_**

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Minato Namikaze is in his office trying to do his paperwork but couldn't. He sighed in frustation as he sat back and rubbed his head, thinking about a certain someone.

His son Naruto.

He looked at the picture on his desk which showed all of his family with smiles on their faces, except for Naruto, who had a sad look on his face as he stared at them. A sad and regretful look appeared on the Fourth's face as he remembered all the terrible things he and Kushina did and said to Naruto before he ran away, especially disowning him during the party.

" _Naruto..."_ Minato thought as he started to remember the day he and Kushina found out about Naruto's disappearance.

 ***Flashback***

 **After Naruto Left**

It's been a few days since Naruto had disappeared after the party. Minato and the rest of the family never noticed or didn't really care.

After Hiruzen read the letter and brought Kakashi and the other Jounin, he quickly told them that Naruto ran away, shocking them, and to hurry and find him. The Jounin left and Hiruzen prayed that Naruto was still okay.

Tsume used her hounds to follow Naruto's scent only to come up empty as the scent died at the placed where he disappeared. The hounds began to whimper as they smelled something else and whatever it was scared them. Tsume noted that whatever the scent was it started to disappear as well. She wouldn't admit but the mysterious got her shivering a little in fear.

But the Jounin knew one thing.

Whatever that scent was, it had Naruto.

Hiruzen was truly heart broken by the news. None more so than Little Hinata as she overheard the conversation, as she went to see if Naruto was with him. After hearing the news, she fainted on the ground.

The moment she woke up, she broke down into tears and hugged Hiruzen, crying out Naruto's name. After she calmed down, she went and told the others, causing shock, sadness, and anger. Shock that Naruto ran away, sadness that someone took him, and anger to the Namikaze family.

Speaking of them...

Hiruzen would always see the Namikaze family together with bright smiles on their faces. Anger would appear on his face as he glared at Minato and Kushina. Not only did Minato and Kushina disowned Naruto as their son on the night of the party, but both of them and his students were still training with his former sisters not noticing Naruto was gone! HOW THE HELL COULD THEY EVEN SMILE LIKE THAT WITH NARUTO GONE!?

Enough was enough.

So, on the day when the girls went to the Academy, he marched right to the Estate with a scowl on his face. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it repeatedly. The door opened, showing it was Kushina Uzumaki.

 **Kushina:** Old Man? (surprised) What are you doing here?

 **Kushina:** Hello Kushina. May I come in?

 **Kushina:** Um...sure?

Kushina moved out of the way and let the former Hokage enter. She closed the door behind them and walked into the living room.

 **Kushina:** So what brings you-

 **Hiruzen:** Call Minato, Kushina. There's something I need to talk about with you two."

Kushina raised an eyebrow but just nodded her head. She sent Chakra into her wedding ring and in a flash, Minato appeared right next to her. He was about to ask what was wrong but noticed thst Hiruzen was there with an emotionless expression

 **Minato:** Lord Hiruzen? What are you doing here?

Hiruzen ignored the question. "Minato. Kushina. Tell me, how has Naruto been doing?" He saw the two parents blinked at the question.

 **Kushina:** Naruto? (sighs and shook her head in annoyance. "I have no idea. Personally, I'm glad we got rid of him. He's always been such an annoying troublesome brat, who doesn't know when to stop asking questions when he already knows the answer to it."

She and Minato hadn't notice but Hiruzen was shaking in his seat, trying to keep his rage under control.

 **Kushina:** There's also the pranks he's pulled and the fights he keeps getting into with the other kids and it's just so... (growls) Why can't he be more like his sisters? At least they're perfect sweet little angels unlike that level devil. I swear I think we spoiled him too much and that's why he's acting the way he-"

 **Hiruzen:** SHUT THE HELL UP! ( Roars and unleashes KI)

Kushina felt her legs give way as she sat down on the couch, while Minato found it out hard to breath. The two looked at Hiruzen and saw the dark glare he was giving them, making shivers run down their spine.

Hiruzen never felt this angry all his life. When Kushina said all those things, the more his anger kept trying to escape and he finally unleashed it. How dare these two! How dare they say such things when they don't even know who Naruto really was!

 **Hiruzen:** How dare you…(whisper then shouts) HOW DARE YOU TWO!

"L-Lord Hiruzen..." Minato tried to speak but couldn't due to the Killing Intent. "Why are you.."

 **Hiruzen:** _Spoiled_ him!? You two _spoiled_ Naruto? You two never even gave Naruto a glance! Ever since you two started to train the girls you never once included Naruto in any of them! You pushed him away! You neglected him for his entire life! Do you even know what he likes to do? What's his favorite color or food? His hobbies? What he hates!?"

Minato and Kushina were wide eyed as they tried to come up with something but nothing came out of their mouths. He was right! They don't know anything about Naruto!

 **Hiruzen:** And those _sweet little angels_ that you were talking about earlier Kushina... They are not angels! Naruto has told me all the things that the girls have done to him! They made fun of him, teased him because they were better than him! And as for the 'fights' you were talking about...Naruto was never into any fights, he was being _bullied_ by nearly half of the village children, with his sisters as the ring leaders!

Minato and Kushina gasped in shock from the sudden information. Naruto was being bullied by his own sisters!? That...that was a lie! It had to be! The girls would never do that to their own brother! There was no way the little angels wouldn't...

 **Hiruzen:** And for the so called pranks/incidents that Naruto caused, it was never him to begin with! He was framed! It was his sisters who did all that! Naruto has told me that whenever he tried to explain to you two, you would always ground him, slap him, beat him! All of you were abusing him both mentally and physically!

 **Kushina:** SHUT THE FUCK UP MONKEY! YOU'RE LYING! MY GIRLS WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IT WAS ALL NARUTO! THEY TOLD US SO! OUR DAUGHTERS WOULD NEVER LIE TO US! THEY'RE GOOD GIRLS! NARUTO'S THE BAD CHILD!

 **Minato:** "Kushina is right!" Minato agreed. "That's the reason why I took his birthright away from him! It was because he wouldn't act right and that's why we decided to threw him away! We couldn't take much more of his nonsense!"

 **Hiruzen:** Is that right...? (takes out a diary and throws it at the parents feet) It's Natsumi's Diary. Look into it and see if the girls are the _angels_ that you claim they are.

Minato picked his daughter's diary up and opened up a page. Kushina walked next to him, looking at the same page he was reading. As they continued to read the diary, they each had looks of horror on their faces as Minato dropped the book and Kushina covered her mouth

Inside the diary were all the things that Natsumi and Naruko had done over the years. There daughters were...they were a bunch of...lying little brats! They couldn't believe it but here it was before their eyes! Everything that they said Naruto had done was really them and they have been bullying him! Naruto...he was the real good child. He was innocent all along...

Soon all of the things that Hiruzen had said earlier began to resurface in their heads and different emotions were running their heads. There was shock, regret, horror, sorrow, pain, etc. Minato put a hand to his head as eyes were widened and Kushina had tears falling from her eyes as she fell on her knees and cried her eyes.

She couldn't believe herself! She neglected her one and only son and not that but was abusing him! She should've listen to her son all along but she didn't and just beat him! She was an awful mother! And all of the terrible things she said before and just now, even disowning Naruto and leaving him out on the streets by himself! She had to fix this! She needed to find Naruto and fix this! She looked up at Hiruzen's face as he stared back with his face emotionless.

 **Kushina:** Lord Hiruzen, where is he? Where's my little Naruto!?

Kushina pleaded, wanting to find him and apologize for everything.

 **Hiruzen:** He's gone Kushina.

 **Minato:** W-What do you mean he's gone!

 **Hiruzen:** Because of what you and Kushina did at the party a few days ago, he ran away from the Village. I sent Tsume and the others to go out and find...only to discover that Naruto has been taken. Because of you two, someone or something has a defenseless 8 year old child. I hope your happy for what you've done. Good day Minato and Kushina."

The former Hokage vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving two heartbroken parents alone crying their eyes out.

 ***Flashback Ends***

Later on that day when the girls came home, they were shocked and nervous when they saw their parents glaring at them, and in Kushina's hands was Natsumi's diary. When their parents demanded answers on why they've been lying to them for these years and why they were doing those things to their brother, their answer shocked them to the core.

 **Naruko:** _BECAUSE HE'S FUCKING STUPID! WHY THE HELL DO WE EVEN HAVE A BIG BROTHER LIKE HIM! HE'S WEAK AND PATHETIC! SO HE DESERVED TO BE OUR PUNCHING BAG!_

 **Natsumi:** _THAT BASTARD DESERVES IT! JUST LIKE HOW WE EARNED TO BECOME CLAN HEIRESSES! WE'RE THE HEROES OF THE LEAF VILLAGE WHO SAVED THEM FROM THE NINE-TAILS! NARUTO IS JUST A NOBODY AND HE'LL ALWAYS BE ONE!_

Needless to say it didn't end well for them after hearing their answer. Minato and Kushina both beat their daughters so much they weren't to sit for a few days. After the punishment, Minato ordered his ninja to go and track his missing son. Kushina wore her old ninja outfit and joined the search.

They even brought some members of the Inuzuka Clan. And just like before, they smelled something else along with Naruto. The Inuzuka Members shivered at the mysterious scent and told them that whatever it was, it wasn't human.

That caused Kushina to be alarmed that this...monster is what took her son! She continued to search for her son all day and night, asking the local citizens if they saw a blond hair child traveling with someone, only to get a shake of head indicating a no. She had already reached her limit, but she was going to search for him if not for Minato appearing and taking her back to the Leaf Village.

A few days after she was let out of the hospital, she ran straight home and locked herself inside Naruto's room, crying her eyes out for her lost baby boy. There was also a time where she was going to try and kill herself, but was stopped by her friends and loved ones.

Minato had never felt so scared in his life when he saw his wife try to take her own life like that. Hell even the girls were scared because they were about to lose their mother, even though it was their fault.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had heard the news and quickly went back to the village, now started feeling regretful for neglecting their Godson. Jiraiya told them that if his one of his spies see's Naruto then they'll let him know. Tsunade was trying to calm Kushina down and trying to stop her with the suicide thing.

Minato went around to the Clan Heads home to ask their children if they know anything about Naruto, all he got in return were heated glares from them, especially for a certain Hyuga girl who yelled at him and slammed the door in his face.

The blond kage sighed once more as he shook his head.

 **Minato:** Naruto...please forgive me...

 **Namikaze Estate**

Kushina was sitting on the couch, looking at a picture of a smiling happy Naruto, with a lifeless look in her eyes.

6 months since her son ran away from home and was abducted.

6 months since she abandoned him to himself.

6 months since the feeling of regret and guilt have entered her life.

Naruto...she caused him so much pain over the years...all because she was listening to her daughters...they all drove him away and now...he has been taken by something that wasn't human! For all she knows he's probably...

Just the thought of it scared Kushina to death! And it only got worse for her...

Whenever she fell asleep, she would always dream of everthing she said and did to her son. There was also where she even beat him to the point that he almost died! She's a monster! She's a horrible mother to her son! A disgrace to her Uzumaki Kin!

She saw Mito Uzumaki, her great grandmother, in her dream at one point in time and she told her that she was disappointed and ashamed that someone like her was part of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki's never abandon one of their own, yet she did!

Mito was right. An Uzumaki never leave their own, and she had left Naruto behind.

She slowly lift a finger up and traced it over a bright happy Naruto's face.

 **Kushina:** Naruto...please come home...come back to mommy... (Tears) Please...mommy is so very sorry Naruto! So just come back and let me hold you in my arms!

She put her hands over her eyes as she sobbed.

 **Land of Iron,** ** _6 months later_**

Eating a bowl of Hot Miso Ramen, after coming in from the snow felt amazing! And this Ramen was the best he had in a while! Now wearing a heavily insulated grey jumpsuit and winter coat he paid the Chef his money and a tip for making it so good.

He stepped outside and wrapped a scarf around his neck. Even though he could endure the cold, he decided to move around in low profile. It wouldn't do him any good to be noticed with his father's recognizable features.

He spent the last 6 months as a wanderer, defeating bandits and helping civilians and villages with their problems.

The last peron he helped was a trader who was being attacked by bandits, he not only received money but also some warm clothes as a reward. But that got him thinking.

He didn't have the resources nor any base of operations…..he needed to change that.

A place to train in spells given to him via the knowledge of Merlin and the knowledge the Shinigami had taken from the spirit of Rave wizard Seigfried, the Elemetalist.

He even found a gift from the Shinigami. Something to smooth things out.

Which was why he was here: the Land of Iron, which in another time was the birthplace of the Shinobi Alliance and its successor the Shinobi Union.

This was the perfect place to set up a hidden base, just as soon as he made himself known to Mifune.

He walked calmly though the snow before ending up in the fortress, General Mifune's base of operations.

He walked right up to the armored samurai guard.

 **Samurai#1:** This is a restricted area boy not a playground. Why are you here?

 **Naruto:** I would like to talk to general Mifune please. As soon as possible.

 **Samurai#1:** (snorts) Oh? And who are you to ask for an audience with the general?

 **Naruto:** (takes off scarf) I am Naruto, former son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I think he would like to see me. (looks at guard)

At first the guard just stared at Naruto's face blankly before he turned back, opened the door and went inside. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then Several Samurai came out in their armor.

One Samurai who had horns on his helmet came in front of him. A captain?

 **Samurai Captain:** General Mifune will see you now Naruto. We will escort you to him.

Naruto nodded and walked with the captain, he soon found himself surrounded by a five member formation. They walked through the large fortress. Naruto was impressed with their discipline, not one of them were curious as to why a small blonde haired boy were being escorted by a team.

Finally Naruto was shown into a large dojo. It was of traditional Japanese design with numerous swords on display on the walls. Naruto sat knees bent on the Tatami mat and simply waited.

After several long minutes of waiting, the door opened.

An old man dressed in robes with the top of his head covered in Bandages came in. He seemed calm and looked at Naruto with an analyzing stare. He soon sat down in a similar manner to Naruto right in front of the boy.

 **Mifune:** (looks at Naruto) So you are Naruto. I've heard of some ruckus caused in Leaf village due to your disappearance. What brings you here?

 **Naruto:** General Mifune, If you have heard about my disappearance then you know why I ran away.

 **Mifune:** (nods) Yes….you were publically disowned by your parents. Care to explain on that?

 **Naruto:** You probably already know the reason why? Why do you ask me?

 **Mifune:** There is a shinobi saying I believe: "Look Underneath the Underneath". I do not trust rumors or public opinions, not when they can be easily manipulated I prefer to judge with my own eyes.

 **Naruto:** (smiles) That is good. Your already better than my former parents by leaps and bounds. (scowls) I assume you've also heard about my **_sisters_**?

 **Mifune:** They are celebrated as the heroes of the village. Perfect daughters of the Hokage, while you were seen as the disgrace.

 **Naruto:** (looks directly into Mifune's eyes) Here is the truth General: They are brats, scum, the worst sort of people you can ever meet. I was bullied and beaten to a pulp thanks to them, helpless to stop them since not only were they trained by me parents but also because of the Kyuubi's power. They ruined my life in that village and lied to my parents, which is why I was disowned.

 **Mifune:** Hmmmmm…..I see. That actually fits in from what I've heard from the village.

 **Naruto:** (raised eyebrow) What have you heard?

 **Mifune:** It seems the full truth of what really happened to you had been told to everyone by Hiruzen Sarutobi. Now the entire leaf village has been searching for you for the past 6 months including your family and godparents.

 **Naruto:** (snorts) Too little too late. I just hoped those brats got what they deserved.

 **Mifune:** You do not wish to return to your home?

 **Naruto:** Home? That place was never home. Sure there were people I liked and loved, like my friends, the other clan heads, Hiruzen-jiji and Konohamaru. But apart from them there is nothing for me to go back to. (looks at Mifune) If I could save the people I love and damn the rest of that village, I would do it.

 **Mifune:** Then why are you here?

 **Naruto:** I cannot keep hiding forever nor can I keep wandering. The hidden Cloud and Rock village would most likely capture me either for execution or breeding purposes. Hidden Mist is still in recuperation after the Rebels won. The Hidden Sand village happens to be the Leaf's ally so I cannot go there either. Minor villages cannot hold me without political backlash. I need to join a country. I wish to be a shinobi in your service.

 **Mifune:** We have no need for shinobi here Naruto-san. Samurai protect the Land of Iron.

 **Naruto:** In regards to that…..(takes out a crystal ball)…I wish to show you something.

 **Mifune:** (eyes the crystal ball) What is that?

 **Naruto:** It's called Aldan and with it I'll show you something you need to see.

Then all of a sudden there was a flash. When the light cleared it revealed a still siting Naruto and Mifune who was rubbing his forehead.

 **Mifune:** aaaahhhh. What happened?

 **Naruto:** Another world, another time. One in which you took part in the Fourth Shinobi War against Madara Uchiha.

 **Mifune:** ….Did all that really happen?

 **Naruto:** It did…..and the other versions of us won that war. General (looks Mifune straight in the eye) What happened then will happen here. Akatsuki has already been formed.

 **Mifune:** How do I know that wasn't all a trick? Some shinobi illusion?

 **Naruto:** It's up to you to believe me or not. Besides according to what the leaf has on me. I'm the dead last in the shinobi academy.

 **Mifune:** Then how did you do that?

 **Naruto:** Let's just say a concerned individual help me out. Look as the leader of your nation I've given you valid and credible information on the threat about to come. I think by now you believe me and that's why you haven't had me removed.

Mifune and Naruto stare at one another and then finally Mifune breaks the silence.

 **Mifune:** Very well, you will stay here as a guest till I confirm what you have shown me is true. If it is then I will make arrangements, if not I'm sending you back to the leaf.

With that Mifune left the room. Naruto smiled.

 **Land of Iron,** ** _4 years later_**

On a training ground sparring against a large number of Armored Samurai was Naruto, now twelve years of age. He was now surrounded in the middle of the field by his opponetns.

He wore a full length body armor like his opponents. It was a dark blue armor which was streamlined and had a Dark cape from the shoulders. He wielded a black short sword with a handguard and a chain link tassel on the hilt.

 **[A/N: Grand Chariot Armor from Akame Ga Kill! With a dark cape instead of that floating shield. Naruto also wields the teigu like sword and keeps it the same way Wave does. Also the Armor is magical and does not Increase Naruto's height while using it so he looks like a kid while in it. It will grow as he grows]**

As all the oponents attacked as one with the Flash techniques unleashed from their numerous swords.

Right before their waves of attacking chakra could touch him, Naruto disappeared from the center letting the attacks cancel each other out. Then a black blur circles through all the opponents.

After a few seconds, all the Samurai lay on the ground unconscious and Naruto reappeared in the exact same spot in the center.

Mifune clapped from his seat on top of the stadium in which the spar took place. Naruto appeared in front of Mifune kneeling. He deactivated his new armor revelaing his true self.

Now 12 years old, Naruto is a fairly muscular boy of above average height with long golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wears a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with a White Kanji symbol of Shinobi on it. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots, with the sword tied to his back.

 **Mifune:** (smiles) Well done Naruto! You've learnt the ways of the samurai and mixed it with your own shinobi ways. You are truly the Tetsukage!

 **Naruto:** Thank you lord Mifune. I take it that means that I can take my leave to do what I must?

 **Mifune:** Yes, you have my permission to go through with your plan. I have already sent a letter to the Fire Damiyo and his court. They've accepted. You can now operate freely within Fire country.

 **Naruto:** Thank you Lord Mifune! You have helped me for all these years!

 **Mifune:** Think nothing of it Naruto. With a little luck, we can only hope that our shinobi alliance will unite the world against the coming threat. I wish you good luck and I know that you will accomplish all that your counterpart did and better.

With that Naruto vanished in a blue flash of light.

 **Village Hidden in the Leaves**

After the year passed, The Hidden Leaf Village still hasn't change a lot. Many people were out and about talking happily amongst themselves. The children were at the playground laughing happily and chasing each each other around.

At the Hokage Mansion, Minato Namikaze looked out at the Village with a small smile. He turn around and saw his Shadow Clone just finishing up the demon known as paperwork. He sat down on his chair and sighed to himself, a lot going on in his mind right now, the first and foremost being Naruto.

It's been so long. So long since he and his wife drove away their one and only son. They've been looking everywhere for him and still hadn't found anything on his whereabouts. Everyday he kept praying for his son's safety and always asked _'What are you doing now Naruto?'._

The Yellow Flash shook his head. The more he kept thinking about Naruto, the more it brought up painful memories of what he and Kushina had done to him.

 **Voice:** Minato-sensei, we're back from another mission.

The voice interrupted the Yellow Flash from his thoughts.

He looked up and saw the members of Squad 7. The one who spoke to him was his former student Kakashi Hatake and behind him were his wife, his daughters, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

Kushina had changed after Naruto disappeared and her eyes know held a determined look like she had when she was young. Her long hair was now in a ponytail with bangs framing the side of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves.

Natsumi changed a lot as well. She was now a fine young woman. Her hair was red, which she inherited from her mother, and was tied into a pony tail that touched her mid-back. She had purple eyes which she also inherited from her mother. She wore a red long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it that had the Uzumaki Clan's symbol on the back. She wore black pants and black shining sandals. She had her Forehead Protector on her arm.

Naruko turned into a fine young woman as well. She had waist length blonde hair, that she inherited from her father. She inherited her mother's purple eyes. She wore a dark orange and blue vest that has the Uzumaki Clan Symbol on the back. She wore a dark orange skirt with blue trims on it and wore blue sandals. She wore her Forehead Protector on her head.

 **Minato:** (smiles) Excellent. You will have completed the number of D-Rank Missions. Now it's time to for you to do C-Rank Missions.

 **Naruko:** (sighs happily) Finally, we can now do some real missions instead of chores!

Natusmi nodded in agreement. She too was glad that they wouldn't do D-Ranks anymore. Those lame missions were just doing chores that people were too lazy to do themselves!

 **Sakura:** So what's our mission Lord Hokage?

 **Minato:** He should be here in a moment.

A knock was heard.

 **Minato:** Ah, there he is now. You may come in now.

The door opened to reveal an old fat man, holding a bottle of beer. He had gray hair and a beard and wore glasses.

 **Kushina:** This is who is going to protect me? Four kids, a cyclops, and a woman who looks like she got an attitude problem?

Kushina and the kids glared at the Old Man, while Minato chuckled sheepishly and Kakashi just ignored him.

 **Tazuna:** Anyway, my name is Tazuna and I need your help. I'm a Bridge Builder from the Land of Waves and I'm creating something that can change our lives.

 **Minato:** (nods) your mission is to guide Tazuna home and protect him from bandits. You leave in a half of your so pack up and meet at the gate.

 **Squad 7:** Yes sir!

The Genin, Kakashi and Tazuna left the Office while Kushina stayed behind.

 **Kushina:** (hopeful tone) Did you find anything?

 **Minato:** No. Still nothing. (shakes his head sadly) It's like...he just vanished off the face of the Nations.

 **Kushina:** (sighs sadly) I see.

 **Minato:** Kushina. Don't worry. (Stands up and hugs Kushina) We will find him and make things right.

Kushina had tears in her eyes before she nodded her head. He was right. They will find and they won't give up no matter what!

 **Over the land of Waves**

Naruto flew down in his Armored form into the village. As he did, his cape had disappeared and he was now free falling to the ground. He did a flip and landed on one of the rooftops softly. Deactivating his Armor, he jumped off and looked around before his eyes widened in shock.

 **Naruto:** W-What the...?

There were many people out on the streets as their eyes lost hope in them. They were all dirty had torn clothes and some of them looked like they haven't eaten in days! Now that he got a good look around the village, he can see that the houses were all damaged and some were just destroyed.

He didn't expect things to be this bad! What the hell?!

As Naruto walked around the village, looking at the people, who were looking back at him with sad eyes, and only one question came to his mind.

 **Naruto:** What the hell happened here?

 **Voice:** It's because of a man named Gato.

A feminine voice spoke from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw a blue hair woman with a bag of groceries in one hand while holding a little boy's hand in the other. In fact, the look in the in his eyes were dead and devoid of any emotion.

 **Naruto:** (narrows his eyes) Gato? Who is he?

 **Woman:** (sighs sadly) It is a long story. Come along so I can tell you.

 **Naruto:** Right. (nods) By the way, I'm Naruto. Do you have a name?

 **Tsunami:** My name is Tsunami and this is my son Inari. It's nice to meet you, Naruto.

 **Naruto:** (smiles and follows them) "It's nice to meet you as well.

 **Meanwhile** **with Squad 7**

 **Kushina:** (sighs and shakes her head) Unbelieveable.

The Team was currently riding a boat to Wave. Earlier, when they left, things were okay. Sakura asked Tazuna a question about what was Wave like, with both him and Kakashi answering it. Later, they walked past a puddle of water and were suddenly attacked by the Demon Brothers, two Chunin Missing-Nin. Sasuke and the Twins managed to beat them and Kushina, being who she was interrogated them.

They learned that Tazuna was with holding information and discovered that he was being hunted down by Missing Nins. Sakura, Kakashi and Kushina were going to head back, but the girls and Sasuke wanted to do the Mission anyway. Kushina scolded them, about it being a dangerous mission, but stopped when Naruko said that if Naruto was a Ninja, he would never abandoned a mission or anyone else for that matter.

Everyone was surprised by that, none more so than Kushina, because she knew that she was right. If Naruto was a Ninja, then he will continue a mission no matter how dangerous it was. After all, when he was young Naruto always did say he would become strong enough to protect not only his precious people, but everyone else who were in trouble.

So the two Jounin decided to continue the mission. Now here they are on their on their way to Wave. While they were riding, the whole group learned from Tazuna that the Demon brothers were hired by Gato, of the Gato Company. Apparently, he and his crew came to Wave and was trying to take control of Wave. The only thing that could stop that was the bridge that Tazuna was making, so Gato hired Assassins to kill him.

 **Tazuna:** (as the boat landed) We're here.

Squad 7 all got off the boat, Tazuna being first, and the group followed him. As they walked, the group heard something in the bushes, making them stop.

 **Naruko:** I got it, ya know!

She jumped to the bushes. A girlish squeal erupted from her mouth, making everyone blink, as she came out holding a white rabbit, hugging it close to her chest.

 **Naruko:** Oh my gosh, you are so adorable!

The group sweat dropped when they saw the rabbit try to escape from Naruko's arms and was looking at them with a pleading expression.

 **Natsumi:** Naruko, will you let him go? ( places her hands on her hips) You're choking him!

 **Naruko:** (pouts) No! I love rabbits!

Kushina and Kakashi narrowed their eyes at the rabbit, before their eyes widened in shock.

 **Kakashi & Kushina: GET DOWN!**

They both yelled as they all ducked, to avoid getting hit by a large sword, which embedded itself on the tree, behind Naruko.

They got up and looked at the sword as a man appeared on top of it.

 **Kushina:** (glares at the man) Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the Mist.

 **Zabuza:** That's right. I'm surprised that you survived the attack on your village years ago, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death.

 **Later** at **Tsunami's House**

 **Naruto:** (sips cup of tea) So that's what's going on.

Tsunami had told him everything of what was going on here in Wave. From Gato's arrival, her grandfather building bridge, everything. And he was disgusted from what he heard. He knows a lot about Gato. He's nothing but a drug dealing bastard who only cares about money. The man's corrupted with greed and because of it, he became what he is today.

 **Tsunami:** (looks down sadly) Yes. Because of what Gato is doing, everyone here is living in poverty. It became such a mess and everyone is slowly dying.

 **Naruto:** Why don't you just fight back?

 **Tsunami:** Someone already did. And now... (tearing up) He's dead. Gato killed him in front of us.

Naruto was shocked by the revelation before he grit his teeth and growled in anger. He looked to where Inari was, only to see him stand up and run upstairs, he could hear him sob quietly, making him gasp in realiztion.

 **Naruto:** It was his father...

 **Tsunami:** Not his birth father. He died after Inari was born. Kaiza was my second husband and Inari's step father.

Naruto's eyes narrow to slits in anger.

Okay, it was official, Naruto hates Gato to the core. Whatever he was about to say stopped as he heard the door open. He and Tsunami turned to it and saw an old man walk in.

 **Tsunami:** (cries out) Father! (ran and hugged him)

 _ **Naruto:**_ _So that's Tazuna._

 **Tazuna:** Hey, I'm back and I also brought a few guests with me. One of them needs Medical Attention.

Then he noticed Naruto, who only waved at him.

 **Tazuna:** And who the heck are you?

 **Naruto:** (politely) I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you sir.

He heard a few gasps behind Tazuna. He looked behind him and his eyes widen as his pupils shrank.

There, standing behind Tazuna was Kushina Namikaze, her daughters, a knocked out Kakashi, and Sasuke and Sakura.

 **Kushina:** (shell-shocked) N...Naruto...?

 **Natsumi:** B...Brother?

 **Naruko:** (shell-shocked and tears gathering in her eyes) Bro...?

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe it. Here before them was the lost son of the Namikazes! He sure did change a lot these past years since he was taken! The last time they saw him he was short, blond, whiskered, and blue eye boy whom everyone saw was weak and a disgrace.

Now, looking at him, he wasn't the same. His hair was Golden blonde, his face matured, his eyes were dark blue, and he now had a body of a God!

Naruto stared at everyone, but his eyes were focused on the Namikazes. He looked at Natsumi, then Naruko, and finally at Kushina. He honestly had no idea that Tazuna had gone to the Leaf Village and bring _them_ here. Three of the four people, whom he refused to call his family. Memories of everything they had done to him started to flash before his eyes. Emotions started to flood through his mind, pain, sorrow, anger, rage and hatred.

 **Kushina:** Naruto... (took a step to Naruto as tears gathered in her eyes) Is it really you?

Naruto started to tremble as cracked his fingers, his eyes turning into cross slits. He let out a roar as he appeared in front of Kushina and punched her hard in the stomach, making her gasp out in pain as she got sent flying into a tree, making her cough out blood.

 **Naruko & Natsumi: **(yells) **MOM!**

Their eyes widened as Naruto grabbed them by their necks and threw them at Kushina's feet.

Naruto roared again as he ran at them, his hands turning into sharp steel claws as he jumped and dived to them. The three quickly got out of the way just in time as Naruto hit the tree.

 **Kushina:** (pleaded) Naruto! Please calm down!

She then stared at her son's eyes and her eyes widen from she saw in them.

Pain, anger, and pure hatred. The pain and anger for what they had done to him all those years ago. The pain and anger of bring betrayed by those whose supposed to love, trust and protect you but only end up being abused in the end every single day. And most of all, pure hatred towards her and her entire family and it scared her to death.

Naruto growled fiercely at her. He was about to charge at her, but then he quickly stopped as he remembered his promise to the original Chaos to never let history repeat itself.

 **Naruto:** (says bitterly) You...Namikazes... Aren't worth it.

He stood up and walked past them.

 **Natsumi:** (pleading) Naru-

 **Naruto:** Keep it to yourself! I don't want to freaking hear it!

 **Kushina:** But Naruto, we-

 **Naruto:** Shut up! This is how it was like when I tried to defend myself whenever those two spoiled brats played their stupid pranks and pinned the blame on me! You and Mr. Yellow Flicker wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise, either!

 **Sakura:** Hey! You can't talk to Lady Kushina like that! Just who do you think you-

She stopped talking and her eyes widened in fear as he stared at her.

 **Naruto:** Sakura Haruno. To think they let a shallow fan-girl like you become a ninja. I'm telling you right now, to stay...THE HELL...OUT OF THIS!

Just as he said the last part, he appeared in front of her face making her gasp and fall on her butt. She looked up at Naruto as he stared down at her coldly, making her nod her head really fast before she fainted due to the strong K.I he was emitting.

 **Natsumi:** (whispers) Damn, 'Ruko! Did you see that?

 **Naruko:** (whispers) I know. His Killing Intent is so powerful she fainted.

She didn't feel any worry for her teammate. If anything back in the Academy the only thing that she and the other girls, except a few, was only focused on was Sasuke. They weren't taking their training seriously.

Naruto's show of strength had also gotten the attention of Sasuke Uchiha, having raised an eyebrow at the sudden rise of K.I.

 **Sasuke:** _Just where does that dobe get that kind of power from?_

 **Naruto:** Now, I want you and your team to stay the hell away from me!

 **Kushina:** Naruto! Please wait! I just want to talk!

She ran to her son but stopped when she saw him teleport out of view in a blue flash of light. She looked down at the ground as she put a hand to where her heart was located.

 **Kushina:** My baby boy...

 **Tazuna:** Sheesh, what a grouch! I don't know what happened between you fellows, but whatever it was, it sure pissed him off!

 **Natsumi:** (solemn) It's kind of a long story, Mr. Tazuna. Basically, our parents spoiled us rotten because we were jinchuuriki, and they kept turning our older brother Naruto away for training. We treated him like shit. We pulled all sorts of pranks around our home village and pinned the blame on him. When we turned eight years old, mom and dad disowned Naruto and made me and my sister the clan heiresses. At the time, we were full of ourselves and we rubbed it in his face. That tore it for him, and he ran away from home, taking some of dad's scrolls with him. Not very long after, when we came home from the academy, mom and dad were glaring down at us, and they were holding my diary. We knew right there that the jig was up, as they demanded answers for why we lied to them and abused Naruto.

 **Naruko:** When we gave them the reason why we treated our brother so badly like that, they got really mad at us. They beat the crap out of us so much that we couldn't sit down on our rear ends without feeling pain. Mom and dad spanked us there when they punished us. We hadn't seen Naruto since that day. Dad ordered the Inuzukas to track our brother down by scent, but when they found where he was last located, the trail had gone cold. But, they did find another scent with Naruto's, and it wasn't human.

As the girls told their story to Tazuna, Naruto was walking in the forest area, an angry snarl on his face. Why them?! Why here?! Why now?! Of all the people he had to run into, why did it have to be his mother and sisters? What the hell was wrong with this timeline?! Seems like they're expecting for him to forgive them...Like Hell is he ever going to anytime soon!

To vent his rage, he began to go to a clear open field and started to attack everything, from the ground to the trees, while making sure not to hurt any of the local wildlife. He eventually calmed down, and sat on the ground with his back against a tree. He closed his eyes and seemingly went to sleep.

Naruto the sensed someone was nearby, his mind never fully asleep, as he had learned to do when growing up, and secretly monitored the figure heading in his direction while faking sleep.

Naruto's interest increased further when the figure was standing right in front of him and sensed the person was tense yet kept calm despite being so close. Curious. Even more when he heard the sound of clothing move, his enemy kneeling, pausing for a few seconds, and contemplating on what to do next. Naruto waited, his body never moving, as he felt a hand moving closer, reaching for his neck, to grab, strangle, or maybe even snap it. Which one?

Surprisingly, the hand didn't reach for his neck like Naruto thought, but rather went to his shoulder, gently touching it, and shaking him gently.

 **Female voice:** (soft soothing worried voice) you'll catch cold if you sleep here.

 **Naruto:** There are far worse things in this world to be concerned about then that of a simple cold.

He stared at the beautiful girl wearing a simple kimono.

 **Girl:** (smile) That's true. Especially given your profession.

 **Naruto:** Profession?

 **Girl:** (raises Eyebrow) You are a Shinobi, correct. The way you carry yourself is a dead giveaway.

 **Naruto:** (stands up as the girl did the same) True enough. What about? What is your occupation?

 **Girl:** I don't have one though I do have a certain skill in the medicinal arts. Hence why I am here searching for healing herbs for a special someone.

 **Naruto:** I see. Your friend must be in considerable pain to venture here alone during these dark times of this country being oppressed. I am Naruto. What is your name?

 **Girl:** Haku. Its Haku.

 **Naruto:** (nods) That's a lovely name.

 **Haku:** Your welcome Naruto-san. If you will excuse me, I need to go collect some herbs before the local wildlife eats them.

She began walking away.

 **Naruto:** And ruins your chance to properly heal Momochi Zabuza?

Haku stopped, her body going tense, and quickly formed senbon needles made of ice after quickly using her bloodline to manipulate the surrounding grass to bend to her command.

 **Haku:** (whispers in a deathly tone) How did you know?

 **Naruto:** (shrugs) Lucky Guess. Who else could be that badly hurt after a battle with the Red Death and the Copycat?

Haku threw the senbon needles in her hand at him, but the red head catches them easily, and then breaks them a second later.

 **Haku:** What now? Are you going to capture me? Interrogate me? Kill me?

She would tell him nothing, and would give her life to protect Zabuza.

 **Naruto:** Nothing. Go about your business like it was a normal day for you my dear.

 **Haku:** (frowns) That's it? You're not going to try anything? (thinks) _Is this somekind of Trick? A trap?_

 **Naruto:** No. My fight is with Gato and you are not ready to fight me. Neither is Zabuza. He'll be healed by the end of week, won't he?

 **Haku:** (nods) Yes

 **Naruto:** Excellent! Make sure he is one hundred percent when the time comes for us to fight on the bridge. I will not have my victory over him remotely tainted by the fact he wasn't at peak performance.

He began to walk away, and felt Haku's eyes on him the entire time.

 **Haku:** Very well. Oh and for the record...I'm a boy.

Naruto stopping in mid-step before turning to face his enemy.

 **Naruto:** One of the things I learned during my time growing up was how to tell when someone is telling me the truth and when they are lying. While you are a skilled liar, I can tell you are in fact a girl, and I understand _why_ you lied to me about it,"

Haku stiffened at being called out on her lie.

 **Haku:** (determined) You won't stop Zabuza-sama. He will kill the bridge builder. I will make sure of it.

 **Naruto:** I have no doubt you will try my dear. I look forward to seeing just how far you will go to ensure victory for him.

He then walked away from her to return back to Tsunami's house.

He soon arrived back at the house and was greeted by Tsunami.

 **Tsunami:** Welcome back, Naruto. Are you feeling any better yet?

 **Naruto:** I would have wanted to leave just to get away from Kushina and her daughters, but I will not leave Wave until Gato and his thugs have been dealt with.

As they entered, they immediately got everyone's attention. Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger at seeing the Leaf Genin, more particularly, the Namikazes. The girls were around their crying mother, who looked like she was going to jump up and hug him to death. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, while Sakura had a fearful expression.

Tazuna was there and so was Inari, who was still staring at him in wonder.

 **Naruto:** (weary tone) Listen. I'm only going to be here until Gato is stopped, so don't even think for a second that I'm planning on coming back to that damn village of yours.

 **Sakura:** (gains courage) Why wouldn't you want to return to Leaf Village with us?

 **Naruto:** You know damn well why! (growls at her, making her and the Namikazes flinch) I'm currently serving as the only shinobi from the Land of Iron.

 **Kushina:** W-Wait Land of Iron? That's the land of Samurai! There are no shinobi there!

 **Naruto:** Correction, no shinobi until now. I am the only shinobi in the service of General Mifune for the past 4 years!

Before Tazuna could ask whether he knew a certain samurai duo, Sasuke stepped forward.

 **Sasuke:** No matter how seriously you take your training, nothing can compare to an Uchiha dobe.

Kushina was about to warn Sasuke to back off before she sees Naruto snapping into action and grabbing the arrogant boy by the neck.

 **Naruto:** I wouldn't gloat like that if I were you, Sasuke Uchiha. You are as arrogant now as you were back before I ran away from the village.

He dropped Sasuke onto the floor, leaving the Uchiha to gasp for air as he clutched his throat.

 **Naruto:** (turns to Tazuna) You were about to ask me something, Tazuna?

 **Tazuna:** I was gonna ask if you knew anyone named Zori and Waraji, they are one of the Samurai who Gato hired as Bodygaurds?

 **Naruto:** (frowns) Never heard of them. You must realize that there are other Samurai out there who get traing from the Land of This and the Land of Silence. There are also people who claim to be samurai but are just guys who can't even use there swords properly. Let me assure you that no honorable samurai would ally themselves with scum like Gato, these are more likely fools masquerading as Samurai.

It is then that Natsumi stepped forward, making everyone turn to her.

 **Natsumi:** B-Naruto, if you would please, let me ask something.

 **Naruto:** (eyes and voice emotionless) Go ahead.

 **Natsumi:** Whatever happened to that thing? (gets a raised Eyebrow from Naruto) The thing! You know! That mysterious creature that kidnapped you a long time ago! How did you escape?

That got everyone's attention, mainly Kushina as she turned to her estranged son, wanting to know as well.

 **Naruto:** I was not taken by that 'mysterious creature', as you referred to it as, against my will (narrows eyes) I went with _him_ to Land of Iron of my volition. He found out about the life I lived and he saved me from it, so I was able to start a new life there. He was a Rogue Summon who trained me. He trained me in the arts of Shinobi and Samurai, his fighting styles, his jutsu, etc. He even taught me some other stuff which I won't tell. After he died, it was then I met the General.

There was no way in hell he's gonna tell them about the Shinigami. So he only told what was true and what wasn't. They will soon find out about him. _Very_ soon.

The Leaf Genin, even Kushina, were all shocked from this info. Naruto went with that creature!? And it was a male? Kushina felt jealously towards the person who taught her son everything before his passing. It was supposed to be her and Minato damn it! The way Naruto spoke about that man basically told her that he looked up to the man and it caused a great pain in her heart to hear that.

 **Tsunami:** So General Mifune...What's he like?

 **Naruto:** (smiles) The General is the most honorable man I've ever met. He always care about the people, his subordinates, and local Animals of the land. He even has times to hang out with all his friends. Serving as his only shinobi under his command is considered by many to be a great honor.

 **Inari:** Wow...he sounds great.

 **Naruto:** Kid, you have no idea. Now tell me Tazuna, what happened out there while you were gone. (Looks at Kakashi, who had cuts on his body) And what happened to him?

Tazuna and the Team looked at each other before they turned back to Naruto and explained what happened to them. On their way to Tazuna's place, they had ran into a Missing Nin named Zabuza Momochi, one of the Hidden Mist Swordsman. Kakashi and Zabuza battled him, while the others went to protect Tazuna from any of Zabuza's Water Clones.

Kakashi got hurt badly from the fight, but Kushina continued on. Just when she was about to give the finishing blow, Zabuza was struck by something and fell. Kushina checked his pulse and was shocked to find out that he died. It was then that a Hunter-Nin appeared and was the one who killed Zabuza. He grabbed the dead body and disappeared.

After the story was over, Naruto just calmly pretended to take up a thoughtful expression. Inside he knew how to play this since basically he saw the other world. He knew exactly what to do and this time Zabuza and Haku would not die. It was time to shine.

 **Naruto:** He was working with Zabuza the entire time.

 **Sakura:** Huh? What are you talking about?

 **Naruto:** The Hunter-Nin. I think he was working with Zabuza.

His answered shocked everyone, except Kushina, present.

 **Sakura:** But that's impossible! Zabuza is dead! Kushina-sensei said so herself.

 **Kushina:** No. I believe Zabuza is alive and the Hunter-Nin was working with him. (Makes everyone, except Naruto, turn to her) When I checked his neck for a pulse I found a Senbon Needle placed on his neck. It was then I realized that Needle hit a nerve on his neck and it made it seem like Zabuza died. I was about to take it out but then the Hunter-Nin came and take his body.

 **Kakashi:** So then Zabuza and our Guest is out there somewhere.

A tired voice said, making everyone look upstairs and saw Kakashi coming down.

 **Squad 7 female members:** Kakashi/-sensei!

 **Kushina:** What are you doing!? You shouldn't be up!

She got up and walked to him.

 **Kakashi:** I'm fine, really.

He walked and sat down with everyone. He took one look at the aqua haired boy and his eyes widen as he looked exactly like-

 **Kakashi:** Minato-sensei?

 **Naruto:** Please don't compare me to that man. Matter of fact don't mention _him_ in _my_ presence, Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto said with a snarl on his face and so much venom in his voice, that made chills run up everyone's spine.

 **Kakashi:** (disbelief) Wait...Naruto?

He couldn't believe it. This young man is Naruto!? The same young blond boy from a long time ago? He changed...he looks more powerful.

 **Naruto:** Before you even think about asking the answer is no. I am never coming back to the village. I already have a home and that home is Land of Iron, with my comrades- no my real family.

He made the Namikaze flinch at his words and hurting them even more.

Kakashi's lone eye widened before he looked sad from that. He couldn't really blame him for not wanting to come back, but still, his family regretted what they had done and truly want to make it up for him. He nodded to him and sat down.

 **Kakashi:** "So did I miss anything?" Kakashi askes curiously, wanting to change the subject.

 **Sakura:** Naruto was just telling us about Land of Iron.

 **Kakashi:** (eye widens)"Land of Iron? Samurai country?

 **Naruko:** (nods) Yeah, the same.

 **Naruto:** As much as I would love to retell my story, I'd rather not. (stands up and walking to the door) I think I'm going to mess with some of Gato's operations.

 **Tazuna:** (shocked) What!? You're going out to defy Gato!?

 **Naruto:** Yes. Gato is the one who caused all this right? So if I distrupt his operations the more weak he gets and the easier your task will be. Besides, there's somewhere I gotta be right now, so I can't waste any time here.

 **Inari:** But...but Gato has an entire army of bandits! If you go then you'll just end up being dead! If you had better things to do then why did you even come here?!

 **Naruto:** Because the Land of Waves need help. If I had known about this I would've gotten here sooner...(clenches his fists tightly) But I didn't...and because of that everyone here suffered. But not this time... (opens the door and walked out) I'm gonna and fix this problem right now. And when I'm done, I'll go back to my main task.

Everyone watched as Naruto left the house each having different thoughts about Naruto. Tazuna and his family looked at Naruto in a new light and immediately they felt something they had never felt in a long time...hope. The members of Squad 7 looked down in thought. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe that was the same loser kid from the Academy a long time ago...he had really changed these past years.

Kakashi looked down and had a smile appear on his mask. Even though Naruto has changed, he was still the same kid he had met a long time ago.

The Namikaze looked in awe from what Naruto said. But then they were quickly saddened when they heard that after he kills Gato then he'll be leaving them. But...they had just gotten together again! And now...and now he's just going to leave again?! They each swore to themselves that they would bring Naruto back whether he liked it or not!

So with those thoughts ended the three quickly got and ran out the door.

 **Kushina:** Naruto!

Kushina called out but then her and her daughters eyes widened in shock when they saw he had vanished.

Naruto was busy for the next few days. He condacted massive single-man raids on Gato's operation busting his drug and slave rackets.

People were freed and the drugs were destroyed. It soon became apparent to all that Gato's power and money were in jeopardy and no matter how hard his men tried, no one could stop him.

Soon Naruto joined Squad 7 as they guarded the incomplete bridge knowing full well who was going to show up.

 **Incomplete Bridge-Days Later**

 **Zabuza:** You showed up.

Zabuza appeared fully healed with Haku by his side wearing her Hunter Nin mask.

 **Naruto:** Was there any doubt?

 **Zabuza:** (smirks behind his bandages **)** No. I knew you would show up. Anyone with Uzumaki blood in them doesn't give up or runaway. (Makes Namikaze family flinch and Naruto to narrow his eyes) They stand and fight no matter the odds. Given all the shit I've heard about you and the look in those blue eyes of yours...life hasn't been fun growing up.

 **Naruto:** No. It wasn't pleasant. Not in the slightest. I can tell it was the same for her too when we first spoke civilly a few days ago.

 **Zabuza:** Considering we are both from Water Country and Mist is responsible for the Bloodline Purges there.

 **Naruto:** So she's not a kunoichi formerly of Mist?

 **Zabuza:** I found her on the streets. Basically homeless during one the cold winter there though I don't think it effected her too much on account of Haku's unique bloodline. She was only wearing rags for clothing and eating out of a dumpster.

 **Naruto:** I know what that's like. Digging for scrapes. Trying to stay warm when there is no place to go and with so little on hand to survive.

 **Haku:** _'He's like me. We've suffered for different reasons, but our pain is similar,'_

She now wished to avoid fighting him, and simply walk away with Zabuza to another job that paid well.

But they couldn't. The client wanted the bridge builder dead. Zabuza had taken up the contract hit and so did she to an extent.

 **Naruto:** It's a shame we had to be on opposite ends of this. I could offer you both a safe place to crash for a while. Maybe even talk to the Mizukage about giving you both a chance to be Kiri Shinobi once more. No more running. No more being hunted.

 **Zabuza:** Yeah. It is a shame. Oh well. So be it. Come on gaki, bring out that weapon of yours, and let's have ourselves a fight. You too Red Death and Copy cat. Haku, take care of the rest. Once he's down...take care of the bridge builder.

Haku nodded and then dashed at the Genin. Naruto just smirked and decided to up the scales.

 **Naruto:** You do not need to fight them. Do you wish to know who killed Yagura? You're looking at him. Don't you wish for a chance to prove that you're the best? Then come at me!

 **Zabuza:** (Narrows his eyes) You better give me a good fight gaki. I don't know whether to believe the rumors Haku heard about you or not. If you don't live up to your hype, I'm going to be pissed off, and take my anger out on your comrades after I behead you.

Zabuza saw Naruto unsheathe his short sword from the back and was intrigued by its design.

 **Naruto:** The same goes for you too Zabuza. I honestly expect the best from someone who was once a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I hope you live up to your reputation.

With those words spoken, the two clashed against the other with their weapons, and the sounds of metal clanging against metal was heard. Zabuza's executioner's blade clashing against Naruto's Grand Chariot Teigu .

As the two warriors clashed violently against the other, Naruto was barely moving from his position, shifting his feet on occasion every so often, and pushing Zabuza back. As for Zabuza himself, the man was getting frustrated, as he used the Hidden Mist Jutsu to make it difficult to see anything, and made it extra thick since he didn't have to worry about the Jutsu draining his chakra too much since they were literally surrounded by water. In fact, the one with the greatest advantage at this moment was Haku since her bloodline allowed for the manipulation of water to be turned into ice in any shape she desired, and it wasn't hard for the girl to call upon the vast reservoir below the bridge to be turned into a very dangerous weapon.

 **Zabuza:** _'This brat is good. He doesn't have to go on the offensive due to his strength somehow being greater then mine. All the brat has to do is shift his foot, keep his senses open, and block my attack with his weapon. Even if I make a Water Clone, something tells me that it wouldn't have the intended effect, and even if I sent one to kill the bridge builder I still have to deal with the Jounins no doubt using her own senses to make sure I don't try it,'_ thought Zabuza, as he kept trying to get through Naruto's defense to kill him, but he kept getting caught, his sword strikes were blocked, and pushed back roughly several feet.

 **Naruto:** You're doing far better than most shinobi. Lasting longer than most samurai. Your skills are definitely that of a Master. I commend you and your sword for withstanding my strength when wielding my blade

Zabuza sweating slightly from his various attempts to push against his weapon.

 **Zabuza:** You make it sound like my sword should have been destroyed by now.

 **Naruto:** (looks Zabuza dead in the eye) Actually I do think your sword should have been destroyed by now after taking all that abuse. It means your weapon is not your average sword you swing around just for show and intimidation. Not surprising considering it's a weapon of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, but even still to withstand the abuse of my Teigu deserves a great deal of praise from me, and I do not hand it out lightly.

 **Zabuza:** (narrows his eye) Just goes to show you that the swords from Mist aren't to be taken lightly. Especially mine!

Zabuza pushed chakra into his feet, and moved faster then usual to get through Naruto's defense.

And succeed.

Zabuza knew that the boy was gauging his speed, acting accordingly to block it, and the Demon of the Bloody Mist knew in order to get a hit on this kid required that his speed would have to be faster then expected. To move faster then his opponent was expecting, swing the weapon with all his strength, and injure if not kill the brat with the strike.

Unfortunately for Zabuza, his strike while hitting true in terms of hitting Naruto's flesh, it did not slice through the boy like he intended, and was shocked when the brat just looked at him with indifference before looking down where the blade had struck him just below the shoulder. The clothing was cut into, but the flesh behind it didn't even have a bruise, and yet Naruto himself was internally impressed Zabuza had managed to do even that.

 **Zabuza:** Not bad Zabuza. You are indeed a credit to Mist's Seven Swordsmen program. You used your chakra to move faster than usual if only for a moment in order to do serious damage to me. However, I must confess that one of my powers is to slow time down, and I _let_ your sword hit me. I wanted to see just how effective your weapon would be against my body.

 **Zabuza:** (shocked) You've been toying with me. This whole time you've been holding back your true power against me!

 **Naruto:** Trust me Zabuza. If I were to use my full power on you, this entire bridge wouldn't even be standing, and neither would Squad 7," replied Naruto before he frowned and looked off into the distance.

 **Zabuza:** You're bluffing kid. This bridge is massive. No one person has that kind of power to destroy something like this unless they were a Jinchuriki and you're not one of them.

 **Naruto:** That is true. I am not Jinchuriki, but that doesn't mean I am weak, and don't have the power to do what I claim. If anything, I'm stronger then all the Biju put together, and that includes the Kyuubi no Kitsune. How do you think I killed Yagura and most of his followers? However, that is another tale for another time, and you should cancel the mist you've setup around this bridge.

 **Naruto:** Why?

Naruto just casually grabbing the blade from Zabuza's sword still against his shoulder and moved it away like it was nothing.

 **Naruto:** Because we have uninvited guests.

He then used teleport and was now in the dome of ice mirrors Haku had created to combat Sasuke, Naruko and Natsumi with the Uchiha looking like a pin cushion while a large quantity of insects being killed by senbon needles pinning them to the ground.

 **Natsumi:** (questioned hopefully) Naruto?

 **Naruto:** This fight ends now.

While standing in front of Natsumi and being a shield should Haku decide to send another volley his way.

 **Naruto:** I cannot stop. The bridge builder must die so Zabuza's dream can live. It is nothing personal Naruto-san. But I must remove you and the Squad so Zabuza can complete the contract. (shot senbon needles at the blonde haired boy)

Only for them to fall to the ground harmlessly after making contact.

 **Naruto:** There is no need for us to fight anymore Haku. The contract you and Zabuza had with Gato is no longer valid. Look.

He pointed down the edge of the bridge with Gato standing slightly in front of his army of mercenary thugs.

 **Gato:** Well this is disappointing Zabuza. I was honestly expecting you deal with this group of Shinobi easily given your reputation for being a Master at killing people. Turns out your simply incompetent and against a child no less. I can see the Red haired slut not that far away could be a distraction with her looks, but to be unable to kill the brats she had with her is just sad, and pathetic on so many levels. Not that it really matters since I never going to pay you for the job anyway.

 **Zabuza:** What? you slime! You broke the unwritten rule between client and Shinobi!

 **Gato:** (waves it off) Rules are made to be broken. Especially by the client holding all the money a Shinobi gets paid for doing their job. Besides its unwritten and therefore unenforceable despite how its been _honored_ since the way of Shinobi has been in its infancy. Why should I pay you, when killing you in your weakened state is so much better?! I can then collect the bounty on your head and make quite the profit in the process.

 **Naruto:** (walks over to Zabuza) "There is just one problem with that scenario Gato.

 **Gato:** (sneers) Oh? And what exactly is the problem I have regarding my plan?

 **Naruto:** You are assuming we are _ALL_ in a weakened state and _ALL_ of us will fend for ourselves without uniting for the single purpose of destroying you.

He stomped his foot on the bridge with his power shaking it almost violently.

Tazuna made a mental note to make sure the legs of the bridge weren't damaged in the long run of things.

 **Gato:** Impressive little trick boy, but we both know you Shinobi use illusions, and the like to make normal people fear you. You just used those explosive tags and harmless bombs to make us think you made the bridge shake like that.

 **Naruto:** An illusion? Is that what you think I just did. If you loved that, then you will love this next little trick where I kill you all in one single shot.

 **Gato:** And what little Shinobi trick can make you do that? I may not know much about how those Jutsus are used, but I know enough that there is no such Jutsu capable of doing what you are threatening us with.

 **Naruto:** You foolish scum. There are Jutsus in this world that have the power to bend space and time. There are Jutsus that can change entire landscapes from forest to desert in a span of a few seconds. Though what I have in mind is not exactly a Jutsu. Something I've been experimenting with for quite some time and now I get to test it against all of you pests.

his outstretched hand forming a purple energy and his smile grew.

 _'That looks just like the Rasengan! Only it looks like death itself is in it,_ ' thought Zabuza while he along with everyone else behind him was getting a good long look at the orb of energy.

 **Gato:** You're bluffing. Don't listen to that punk kid. Kill him, Zabuza, and the brat with shades. Save the women for later. Once my boys return from Tazuna's place with his family, I can have some fun with his daughter, and leave the other girl to the rest of you guys for extra payment for your troubles..

 **Gato:** Fool! You act like some God when all you really are in this world is a little man hiding behind an army that is _paid_ to fight for you. You throw them away like cannon fodder because the fewer troops you have, the fewer you have to pay, and take money out of your deep pockets! Know your words have only brought about your death. Now do the world a favor when this hits you. _DIE_! 'Exterminate Ray!'" exclaimed Naruto, as he unleashed the Ray from his hand, and it shot toward the horrified army of thugs charging his way.

Those that it hit first were given a quick and merciful death.

Those that leaped out of the way were not so lucky.

The beam hit cutting all of Gato's thugs at the Waist. They were instantly cut in half, died and then they exploded. The ones who got out of the way were caught up in those explosions. Those whose limbs were severed thanks to the ray were in extreme pain before they died, when their own body parts exploded!

Gato himself was unfortunately caught in the ground zero of all the explosions. His height had ironically saved him from the purple ray, but the explosions his thug's severed body caused soon left the crooked businessmen blown to bits.

It had happened! Land of Waves had been freed!

-A Week Later-

After almost two weeks since the battle on the bridge, the bridge had finally been completed two weeks ahead of schedule despite the delay, when Naruto destroyed a section of it.

This was of course thanks to the help of Naruto and the others, including Zabuza and Haku, who had decided to help, since they didn't have much to do, as they couldn't really leave the island until the bridge was finish.

With the bridge now finished the mission was finally over, Squad 7 would be reuring to Konoha with Naruto going on his own way.

As Naruto and the others walked back to Tazuna's home, Naruto decided to ask Zabuza something he had been wondering the past few days.

 **Naruto:** So Zabuza, what do you and Haku-chan plan to now, with Gato dead?

 **Zabuza:** To be honest kid I'm not exactly sure, as considering recent events, I'll have to rethink some of my plans. Although one thing will be for certain…neither Haku or I can stay here much longer as Kiri's hunter-nin squads are certain to come after us.

 **Naruto:** But why don't you head back to Kiri?

 **Zabuza:** (shakes his head) When I made my attempt on Yagura's life, I also coordinated with the Kaguya clan. While I fled after my failure, the village had to deal with the attack and now I'm considered a terrorist. No way will the new Mizukage ever accept me.

 **Naruto:** I wouldn't worry about that….

Soon Mist ANBU appeared on both sides, surrounding them.

" _Shit! …they found us quicker than I thought they would_ " thought Zabuza, before he turned slightly to Naruto.

 **Zabuza:** Naruto how do you feel like taking some names and kicking ass?

Before Naruto could respond to this, someone else appeared in front of the group and spoke up, **Voice:** That won't be necessary Zabuza, as we aren't here to fight you.

Upon hearing this, the group quickly looked towards the person who had spoken; when they looked forward they saw the person in question was a middle aged man, wearing the same kind of uniform that Haku wore, and had blue hair and a patch over his right eye. Along with a talismans on each ear with the kanji for a humble form written on them twice on each side.

 **Zabuza:** Ao!

Zabuza spoke in surprise recognising his former ANBU comrade, who was also the captain of the Hunter-nin division and was one of Kiri's best.

 **Ao:** It's been some time Zabuza, Haku.

 **Zabuza:** So the Mizukage has sent you after us …I'm flattered

He raised his sword, as he had no plans on making this easy for Ao or his men, where if he was going down, he was going down fighting and would take as many of them with him as he could.

 **Ao:** Take it easy Zabuza I told you already, we aren't here to fight you.

 **Zabuza:** If you're not here to kill us then why are you here?

 **Naruto:** We're here to take both you and Haku back to Kiri on the orders of the Godaime Mizukage's, as the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura is dead. He was killed by the very boy who stands next to you.

Zabuza was of course shocked, but then he remembered Naruto's powers and it fit that Yagura had fallen to someone like the kid.

 **Zabuza:** So who exactly is the Mizukage now?

 **Ao:** Mei Terumī

Upon hearing this, Zabuza raised his non-existent eyebrows in surprise again

 **Zabuza:** Mei?...she the Mizukage now?

Ao just nodded in confirmation.

 **Haku:** Do you known her Zabuza-sama?

 **Zabuza:** Yea…I met her a couple times, back before I found you Haku, she is a powerful and highly gifted Kunoichi. But the thing that is most surprising about her, is that she is a bloodline holder or to be more precise, she's a duel bloodline holder, where she possesses both the Yōton (Lava Release) and the Futton (Boil Release) bloodlines.

 **Zabuza:** So why exactly did they elect Mei as the Mizukage?

 **Ao:** You mean apart from being the leader of the rebels and it being the suggestion of lord Naruto here? (snorts) When the Yondaime Mizukage was killed, the elders decided that to help heal the wounds of the bloodline purge between the remaining bloodline holders and the rest of the people. They would elect the Mei-sama as the new Mizukage, along with the fact that she was the strongest Shinobi in the village.

 **Zabuza:** (nods) So why does the Godaime Mizukage want me to come back to Kiri? Does she hope to make a mark for herself by having me executed in front of the village?

"Hardly" replied Ao "With you, Kisame and Raiga all gone rogue and the others members of the Mist swordsmen dead, the Seven swordsman of the mist is practically non-existent, something that the Godaime Mizukage wants to change. That's why she sent me to find you, as she wants to rebuild the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū and with you back in Kiri, it would be possible".

 **Zabuza:** Why me?

 **Ao:** Well you, Kisame and Raiga are the only surviving members of the Mist swordsman. Both Kisame and Raiga are out of the question in being allowed to return to Kiri, given their crimes. But you can be accepted back, as lord Naruto vouched for you.

After hearing this Zabuza didn't know what to think, for right now he was being offered a chance to return to his village, where he would no longer be a hunted man. But if he accepted he would then most likely have to give up on his dream on being Mizukage, but given his own situation now, the chances of him ever becoming Mizukage were highly unlikely.

As Zabuza thought more on Ao's offer, he glanced a Haku and remembered Naruto's words on how he had never considered Haku when it came to the decision he made. He also knew that regardless of his own feelings, Haku would follow him anywhere without compliant.

 **Ao:** So what is your answer?

 **Zabuza:** Fine you got a deal.

At this Ao just nodded, as he was pleased with Zabuza's answer, prefering not fighting the former Mist swordsman and would rather have him back on their side.

When Haku heard Zabuza's answer, she was of course surprised by her master's answer, where she quickly turned to him,

 **Haku:** But Zabuza-sama, what about your dream?

 **Zabuza:** Some dreams are met to just stay as dreams, besides for the past few years you've been helping me trying to achieve my dream. It's time that you've a dream of your own and live your own life as how you see fit, as staying on the run with me isn't a life for you nor one you deserve. And if that means I must give up on my dream on becoming Mizukage and return to Kiri, then it's a price I'm willing to pay.

After Haku heard this, she didn't know what to say and her eyes became teary like, but quickly wiped them away before they could fall. After which she then looked up at Zabuza and smiled, said

 **Haku:** Thank you.

With the matter of Zabuza and Haku returning to Kiri settled. The two left with the kiri shinobi to return to the mist. Leaving Naruto and Squad 7 behind for the opening ceremony of the bridge.

 **The Next Day at the Newly Finished Bridge**

The following morning, after the celebrations in the village ended, the Konoha squad and Naruto were about ready to head back home to Konoha. Tazuna and the villagers of Nami no Kuni were of course all there to bid farewell to them.

 **Tazuna:** Well this is where we part ways, thank you all for everything you done; we won't forget what we done for us, especially you Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Not a problem Tazuna. (turns to Inari) Make sure to take care of your gramps and mom Inari.

 **Inari:** Don't worry Naruto-nii-san I will.

After saying goodbye to the villagers of Nami no Kuni, Naruto vanished in a blue flash without uttering a word to the Namikaze family, which saddened them a lot. But atleast now they had a lead.

As Naruto and the others headed back to Konoha, one of the villagers suddenly spoke up,

 **Villager#1:** So what do you think we should call the bridge?

 **Villager#2:** How about the bridge of hope, as this bridge was the hope our Country.

 **Tazuna:** I've a better idea, I think we should call it, The Great Naruto Bridge, in honor of the boy who helped save our country and helped give us back our hope and courage. Besides I think the name would help bring good luck to the bridge as I'm certain we be hearing many great things in the near future about that boy.

Everyone in the village quickly approved of the bridge's name.

It was the start of a legend.

 **Please review to keep this story alive.**

 **Yes I did base Naruto's new armor and some of his powers on Wave from Akame ga Kill.**

 **The rest is all Saitama(One punch man), Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai) and Hiko Seijuro XIII(Samurai X). So he's God like and one of a kind.**


End file.
